Homeless Heart
by I'm Me End Of Story
Summary: How Amu really feels, how much she wants to help Ikuto is all bottled up. She really cares, a lot. She's wants to be Ikuto's Home for his Homeless Heart.  SongFic! based off of Homeless Heart by Jennette McCurdy/Amanda Stott.


Hey Everyone! This is a Shugo Chara fanfic! wow, i haven't made one of these in a while...

I've been into Ouran High School Host Club so i pretty much was writing for that anime.

Sorry if i didn't get the personality of Ikuto right, I've been watching Ouran and not Shugo chara so i kinda lost Ikuto's character... I end up thinking of Tamaki or Hikaru... or KYOUYA! lol

i based it off of Homeless Heart by Jennette McCurdy, i was listenign to it and was like 'wow this reminds me of Amu and Ikuto!'

Hope you like it!

**_I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! OR HOMELESS HEART BY JENNETTE MCCURDY!_**

* * *

><p><em>Lonesome stranger<br>With a crowd around you  
>I see who you are<em>

I knew how Ikuto walked down the streets, alone, sad, cold. There's always a crowd around you, you're hiding, from Easter. I can see who you really are, Ikuto. When you go, you get found, Easter finds you, you are forced to fight, forced to crush peoples' dreams.

_You joke, they laugh  
>Til the show is over<br>Then you fall so hard_

Every day, you look for the Embryo, in hopes you'll get free if you can wish that one wish. You never find it, The Guardians think you're a bad person, but I know you're not. You're a nice person, you only do those mean things so people will leave you alone and won't get hurt.

If you're needing  
>A soul-to-soul connection<br>I'll run to your side

_When you're lost in the dark  
>When you're out in the cold<br>When you're looking for something that resembles your soul  
>When the wind blows your house of cards<br>I'll be a home to your homeless heart_

Ikuto, if you ever need somebody, you can come to me. I know the real you. Many times, I let you into my home, trying to protect you. You're my friend, and I want to help you.

_Open close me  
>Leave your secrets with me<br>I can ease your pain_

I saw you in that alley, hurt, weak, cold, in pain, alone in the dark, no one with you but Yoru. I went and helped you, I let you into my room, I let you sleep there and rest. I care about you so much. Know that, please.

_And my arms will be  
>Just like walls around you<br>Come in from the rain_

_If you're running  
>In the wrong direction<br>I will lead you back_

You're not miss leaded, you're asmart person. You know that the Embryo can grant you your wish. You want to be free, right? You saved me once I was about to fall off the top of that building and you caught me before I could fall. You know me, Ikuto. I know you. I just want to help you. 

When you're lost in the dark  
>When you're out in the cold<br>When you're looking for something that resembles your soul  
>When the wind blows your house of cards<p>

I'll be a home to your homeless heart

Broken  
>Shattered like a mirror<br>In a million pieces  
>Sooner or later<br>You've got to find  
>Something someone<br>To find you and save you

I want to protect you, I trust you, if you're in trouble, I will go and find you and help you! I'll save one day! I'll save you from that horrible company! You're a friend who cares about people so much; you are willing to have them hate you, just so they will leave you alone. You figure if they leave you alone, they won't get hurt.

_When you're lost in the dark  
>When you're out in the cold<br>When you're looking for something that resembles your soul  
>When the wind blows your house of cards<br>I'll be a home to your homeless heart_

When you're looking for something that resembles your soul  
>When the wind blows your house of cards<br>I'll be a home to your homeless heart

I'll be a home to your homeless heart

Ikuto, please learn, I'll save you. I will try at least. Because Ikuto, you're my friend. Ikuto, if you need shelter, I'll be there, I'm here for you. Even if it seems like I'm not, I am. I care. I really do.

Ikuto, I'll be the home to your homeless heart.

Ikuto, I will be your home because, I Love You.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it!<p>

**R&R!**


End file.
